redwallfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hollyfire53
Hi Hollyfire53 -- we are excited to have Redwall Fan Fiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro How? How do you write blogs? I want to make a Fan-Fiction called "The Escape To Redwall"! --[[User:Sunfire The Fearless|'Sunfire The Fearless']] Did you solve the source code problem? --Lord Starfire Staaaaaaarfire! 13:33, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Hey, Holly! It's me, Pinedance Coneslinger. Half MoonFoeseekeeeeeerrrr!!!! On your help thing it tells you how to do normal editing, not rich text. Did you change the editor back to source code or something? --Lord Starfire Staaaaaaarfire! 22:47, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Hi! I made a category for fan fiction and I added all of the fanfics to it. Just to let you know. Thanks for making this BTW!--Verminfate 22:50, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Leave me a message! Should I move WOD to Waves of Darkness (Lord Starfire) as well? --Lord Starfire Staaaaaaarfire! 23:57, 9 April 2009 (UTC) BTW, there is a pic I want to upload for my sig. It's not for a fan fic, but can I still upload it? --Lord Starfire Staaaaaaarfire! 22:37, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Umm.... From Darkness to Freedom is not my fanfic. The reason that I was the last editor is because I added the category Fan Fiction to it. So you can rename it for Sunfire the Fearless 'cause I think that's who made it. Thanks! --Verminfate 03:24, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! Never mind. I changed it myself. ;) --Verminfate 03:29, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! Oh no! Why did you have to be the founder of this wiki? Nah, just joking. But seriously, do I have to move all my Fan-Fics here? Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 05:19, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Umm.. Why did you delete Elledis? It was empty because I was going to expand it later... --Kadrin Starfire Starfiiiiree!! 22:54, 11 April 2009 (UTC) When you put that message on the talk page for The Storm, did that mean you want to be alerted for updates? Anyhow, there is an update on The Storm --Kadrin Starfire Starfiiiiree!! 23:07, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Please delete srknife.gif, I uploaded the wrong file. --Kadrin Starfire Starfiiiiree!! 04:54, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Another thing! I reckon you should be allowed to make a page for every one of your characters. A wiki is meant to be BIG! And, what does it take to be an admin? (I know I'm probably not going to be one.) Mauran Axestripe H, could you delete that Mauran By Fren pic?Mauran Axestripe